Change
by Im A Yandere
Summary: 'I see my reflection, it's me with my holly-wood like smile, abruptly I punch the mirror which has now cracked. The warm blood coaxing my hand.' Warning: This could offend some people, but I have no intention to offend anybody. This is a one-shot.


Title: Change

Warning: This might offend some people, but I meant no offense

A/N: Ah okay. So anyways, I got bored and decided to write this little idea that's been bothering me! Please enjoy and please read the A/N at the bottom! This is only a one-shot!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~Alfred's POV~

I stood in my bathroom gazing at my own reflection. For some reason I had so much anger…towards myself. But I suppose it's only natural to have so much hatred towards myself, after all they did. The other nations, most of them detest me. Who could blame them; in any case I'm always the one who screws up- I mean that is what the others tell me.

I absolutely loath myself. Of course the others are right. 'Stupid, loudmouth, idiotic, obnoxious, reckless American' those are the words they use to describe me. I shed a few tears in frustration, what am I suppose to do…I don't want to be hated. I see my reflection, it's me with my holly-wood like smile, abruptly I punch the mirror which has now cracked. The warm blood coaxing my hand.

I hate him. That America in the mirror, he's an overconfident idiot. Inspecting the cracked mirror I see a different America in the cracked shard. This America has a more serious looking face, and the bomber jacket is replaced with a solid gray suit, with a small American flag pin on the left side of his chest.

Maybe the other nations would take a better liking to me if I were the America in the mirror.

What if I changed…will they like me that way?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There was a world meeting taking place in America today, and of course being the host he must be the one to arrive fist. America quickly but neatly wrote down the issues they would be discussing at today's meeting.

As a proper host he waited at the door to greet those who would be attending today. This action caught many of his fellow nations of guard. "Oh Alfred-san you are here so early." "Why of course I am Japan, I am the host after all." That's the only thing the nations said to him as he greeted them- 'Alfred you're so early.'

He sat in between of Britain and France. "Oh Amérique, what is with the lack of colors in your outfit." America couldn't help but frown. He was wearing a grey suite with and a small America pin on the left side of his chest. "Oh I'm sorry, is this not the right attire for a meeting. I picked the suit out myself."

Francis looked baffled. He was expecting Alfred to start pouting and say that his boss made it wear it, but instead Alfred says he picked it out himself. For a moment Francis only looked confused but then he gave a light smile. His little Amérique has grown up quite a lot.

The Frenchman placed a hand on the Americans shoulder. "No, your suit makes you look very mature and quite handsome. It fits you." America gave a small nod. "What are you two chatting about?" It was the man next to America.

"Oh pardon my rudeness, I didn't notice you Britain." Britain arched a brow. '_Did he just say pardon me!'_ the Brit thought. "Alfred, your acting odd." America scrunched his face. "Ah, I don't quite follow. How am I acting odd?" Britain though about this. Well he wasn't acting odd, he was acting the appropriate way that a personification should act. The only problem was that America never acted appropriate. 'Well your just-…" He was interrupted by Germany.

"If you two are done talking." "Ah yes. Forgive our rudeness." The German was taken aback. What he expected was America to say 'psh! We're just havin' a little talk' but it was nothing like that. '_Hm, about time you matured.'_ Germany sent America a nod.

"Alfred! We're not done talking." America sighed and put his pen down. "Britain, please you're distracting me." "I'm the one who's distracting! You're the-…" "Hush! I'm sorry Britain but if would like to talk, then please do so after the meeting."

America stood up. It was his turn to announce his ideas. When he reached the front he made sure to pass out a folder to each nation with his ideas. "So what hero are you going to be talking about today aru!" There a few giggles. America giggled at this but his eyes stayed calm.

"Oh no. Heroes are better left for children, as heroes are not real. I do not come here to save the world; I'm simply here to provide solutions for problems." There was an audible gasp from the group of nations. China gave a nod. _'The brat has become quite smart.'_

"Now if you would all open the folders that I have provided with each of you." Most reluctantly opened them, but were shocked to find complex equations, ideas, and solutions.

The meeting had ended and they were all dismissed.

"Good job." Germany patted him on the shoulder. Today America had been told that he'd done a good job today, by multiple people. Suddenly Russia approached the American. "I like you better now! You should come over to my house tomorrow, for some dinner!" "Oh, I would be delighted."

As America was getting ready to head home he was stopped by Britain. "Alfred! Please wait!" America kept walking. "We need to talk!" "No, there's nothing left to discuss." Britain ran toward his ex-brother. 'Yes there is! You've changed! What wrong with you! Why are you so…so distant!"

America turned around and faced Britain with his cold eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but enough is enough! I have changed for the better! Isn't that what you all wanted! Now you all like me! Now please excuse."

Britain watched as America drove off into the night.

"You changed because of us?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~Alfred's POV~

I set my brief-case down and marched into the bathroom. And once again I looked into the mirror. I saw _him,_ that America. He bared the bomber jacket and the Hollywood smile. I decided to talk to him, maybe I was just imagining it but Hollywood America seemed to be able to hear me.

"Well we finally did it, the other seem to like us." Hollywood America lost that smile and his cheeks became coated in tears. "But at what cost." I was a little shocked to hear Hollywood America talk. I pressed my hand against the mirror and he did the same. "But we did it for the better." "No, please let me out! I want to go back."

I gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry but you know we can't." I looked at Hollywood America who seems to cry even more. "But what about the things we stand for! We're justice, freedom, and liberty. This is the way we were supposed to be! We're supposed to be loud and obnoxious! Aren't we?"

I looked at him; his voice had cracked while explaining some of the things. "Well I'm not quite sure, if you just doubted yourself by saying 'aren't we' then how am I suppose to know if that's the right America to be." Suddenly I felt my cheek become wet. I was crying. We both looked at each other.

"Have we lost our ways?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Well this story is just to talk about how a lot of countries pressure America. Now don't get me wrong here, some of that pressure is good because we really do need to make a few changes. I also know that we aren't exactly the most likable country in the world, since we have a tendency to stick our noses where it doesn't belong. I can also see why a lot of people hate America or the way America tries to fix its problems. We tend to rub off as arrogant idiots. But I do agree that America needs to make some changes. But not to the point where the U.S loses it's identity. 'Cause hey I would miss my loud obnoxious neighbor! Anyways please review!


End file.
